Impasse I: Greenhorn
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: Natsuki Kruger had been appointed the Headmistress, and honestly? It was far too much for her fried nerves. Founder, she'd be screwed without her Archmeister.


"Natsuki, _please_ sit down." For the entire week the newly appointed Headmistress had been on the verge of a panic attack—several, in actual fact. Shizuru worried that there was no calming her down. The anxiety of her new position and that her close friend was missing had eroded away her nerves. _What _was Shizuru to do? Setting her tray down onto the woman's desk, Shizuru was shot an apprehensive stare. "Please, for me."

The greenhorn Headmistress stood by the windows. Hands cupping the back of her skull, Natsuki released an exhausted sigh. Shoulders slouching as she manoeuvred her palms against her face. "_I still have paperwo-"_

"Enough of that."

Feeling hands press to her shoulders, Natsuki was guided away from the view. "S-Shizu-!"

"-You are making yourself _sick!_" Easing the Headmistress down into the office chair, Shizuru leaned against the desk.

"I'll make myself even more ill if I don't _finish_ my work." Natsuki muttered, sliding her fingertips against her temples. She had a _splitting headache. _Propping her elbows against the desk, she hid her face away from the Archmeister. What perhaps made it worse was that she had hardly slept this week. Nor did it help that her workaholic nature forced her to work until she no longer could. Today it was only until her brain was overstimulated by exhaustion and burnout that she had stopped.

"Work in sen-"

"-sible fragments. Yeah, yeah, I know, Shizuru." Allowing her right hand to drop, Natsuki rested her forearm against the desk. Looking up to Shizuru, she smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, I must sound like a dick."

"You're stressed." Landing her hand atop the Headmistress' forearm, Shizuru said: "I am proud of Natsuki—so much. But this _cannot_ continue."

"...I know." Tearing their interlocked gaze, Natsuki's eyes downcast. She had only been Headmistress for a _week_ and it was already too much. Some Meister she was, huh? "I want to do well. When behind on paperwork I-"

"-Miss Maria has told me that she is impressed by your work."

Startled, Natsuki blinked at her. "Really?"

"Really. Now, tea? Or do you still prefer that rubbish?" Shizuru threw her a smile, organising the glasses upon the tray perfectly.

"You already know the answer, don't you?"

Minutes past, quickly transforming into hours. As dusk broke, the academy was covered in a blanket of darkness by grey clouds. Rain pelted down onto the roof of the office, helping to steel Natsuki's fried mind. Though she was indeed grateful for the Archmeister's encouraging words, she simply _couldn't help_ herself. She was naturally an over-anxious one.

"When did things get so needlessly complicated?" Natsuki mused, standing in front of the office windows. Glass mug in hand, she peered down to the coffee gunk at its bottom. Why _did_ she drink this again, precisely?

"Life is our obstacle course, after all."

"Hm." Natsuki smiled, glancing over to the woman sat in the sitting area. "You always have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Not always—but usually." The Archmeister teased.

* * *

Impasse I: Greenhorn

By Twisted Eternal Wolvetta

* * *

"The observation session is more simplistic than you believe." Shizuru said. "It is only your nerves over-complicating things."

"I sure wish I could tell my head that." Natsuki grumbled, setting her hands firmly upon her desk. How many times did she have to remind herself this, exactly? Shizuru—bless her heart helped her so much. Alas, here she was fretting. "Well." Standing up from her desk, she brushed down her clothing. "May as well get this done with." Cramming her hands into her pockets, she paused in mid-stride towards Shizuru. "Do I need anything?"

"Nothing at all. I have the papers." Balancing the documents against her forearm within her grasp, Shizuru followed suit. "Do not worry, I will help you."

"I know." Unsheathing a hand from her pocket, Natsuki kept the door open for the Archmeister. "Where are we heading first? To Steinberg's class?"

"Correct." Shizuru watched the Headmistress glaring into the ground as they journeyed towards central Garderobe. How her face hadn't carved into a permanent frown was beyond her. Whether Natsuki believed she hid it well or not, Shizuru was very aware of her severe anxiety. She wondered whether she could help. Scoping her eyes across the stiff woman's back as they approached the classroom building, Shizuru hummed. "Fortunately the observations do not take long due to there only being two classes." Falling into step with the Headmistress as they entered the classroom corridor, Shizuru gestured for them to stop by the first classroom's oval window.

Inside the classroom, Steinberg's muffled teaching could be heard as they observed the teacher. Due to conflict with her former Master, she had only recently returned to Garderobe as a teacher. Natsuki was impressed. She had only spoken with her during her interview and the Coral enrolment. But here she was teaching flawlessly. Nobody would ever suspect she had previously been abused. "_Helene mentioned during the interview that she has depression." _She murmured quietly to the Archmeister. "_She's doing well."_

"_Many of us do without realising." _Shizuru remarked, landing her eyes upon the younger woman for a short pause. Smiling as Natsuki only returned a straight face, Shizuru headed for the door. "Come."

As they entered the classroom, all eyes were drawn to them. Natsuki could only stand there awkwardly as Shizuru introduced the class to her.

"Good morning. The Headmistress and I would like to ask a few questions before we observe your class." Shizuru smiled, glancing at every individual Coral student before adjusting her attention to the teacher. "Miss Steinberg; would this be alright?"

"Of course. Please, go ahead." Yukariko stood beside the Archmeister, firing the quiet Headmistress a curious glance.

Expectantly, the two women took to staring at Natsuki whom cleared her throat awkwardly. "Er—well, hi." Natsuki muttered lamely as she unconsciously fidgeted with her hands. Realising a moment later, she shoved them behind herself. "You've been here for a week; how are you feeling about classes so far?" She couldn't remember being asked such questions during her enrolment month. Even as a Pearl last year she couldn't remember Shizuru asking questions. '_Maybe it's a new thing?' _Founder only knew.

"_The workload is heavier than I expected" — "When's robe training?" — "It is easy." — "Miss Maria is scary." — "I just want to know when our Pearls will be selected." — "Can we-" — "How-" — "Ser-"_

The questions strung together so intensively that Natsuki stared at the class puzzled. Lifting her hands from behind her, she remarked. "P-please, one at a time." How could she answer such questions if they shouted them out all at once?

"_Ask each student individually, Natsuki." _Shizuru whispered teasingly. "_You will have to learn their names."_

"_You know I can't remember names!" _Natsuki hissed back. She would forever be amazed by Miss Maria for that. The epitome of grace never forgot a name. Glancing towards the class who merely stared back, Natsuki grumbled. "_Miss Steinberg, could I borrow the register, please?" _The teacher only spared her an amused look before handing it over. "_Thanks…" 'Ugh. I hate dealing with people.'_

Slowly but surely the Headmistress gained some confidence as the observation continued. Shizuru was honestly mildly surprised. Natsuki had never been a public speaker, after all. It was a wonder the Headmistress hadn't exploded the moment the Corals had chaotically answered her.

Once this question phase was finished, they both took seats at the back of the class.

"_I'm glad that's over." _Natsuki muttered as she propped her elbow against the desk, pressing her hand to her forehead. At least she knew the Pearls, right? Sarah and Rosalie were in the other class. She wondered whether she should give the two some tips on looking after their upcoming Corals.

"_You did well. Last year you might have run out of the class." _Shizuru chuckled. The Headmistress could only spare her a pointed look. "_We are almost half finished."_

"_I sure hope so."_

* * *

It was done at last.

Throwing herself back into her office chair, Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief. It was only noon and she already felt exhausted. Rubbing her fingers along her lips, Natsuki wondered why she despised interacting with others' so much. Was it due to people being unpredictable? She couldn't control others, so maybe… she hummed in thought, breathing another sigh afterwards.

Even though her duties were relatively straightforward—at least this is what she believed personally—she was overly stressed. Why? It was _just_ paperwork and human resources? And well… military tactics _and_ the secret service. Was there more? Natsuki didn't have the energy to care. Resting her head into her arms against the desk, she mumbled against the cool oak. She supposed she would take a glance at her paperwork in a few minutes.

Having just entered the office, Shizuru's expression softened once catching sight of the Headmistress. She wondered whether she should disturb Natsuki. But she had already overworked herself enough today as it was. Easing the door shut silently, she drifted over to the woman's side. Glancing over the documents sprayed around her, she shook her head. This woman.

Don't get her wrong, it was admirable that Natsuki's drive had helped her achieve so much. Who could have imagined that the anxious and fearful Aries noblewoman would become the _Headmistress of Garderobe_? It was only Natsuki's first week and she had already created new policies. That, and she had already _impressed Miss Maria!_ It had taken Shizuru quite a time to sway the veteran. She should definitely tell Natsuki this, even if she didn't believe her at first.

Lifting a hand hesitantly to the woman's ear, Shizuru paused. No, she couldn't. Straightening, she loosely crossed her arms, wondering what to do about the Headmistress. Usually she was an incredibly light sleeper. This much she knew from their recent student days, so moving her was out of the question. Tea? It never failed to put some life back into Shizuru when she felt down. Besides, the caffeine found in coffee was far stronger than in tea. She'd never understand why Natsuki liked the stuff. But she supposed it was just their Aries/Windbloom cultural differences at play.

Brushing past the Headmistress, Shizuru slipped inside of the private quarters. Off to the right was a kitchenette where she immediately got to work making the tea. Now that she thought about it, there had only been a few moments during their relationship that Natsuki had drank tea. How much sugar should she even put in the tea? One or two spoonfuls? Getting lost in thought, she didn't even notice Natsuki open the door into the quarters.

"Shizuru?"

Almost flinging the teaspoon across the room, the Archmeister froze still.

"_...Shizuru?"_ Natsuki eyed her oddly with an eyebrow cocked. Hand still grasping the door-handle, she edged her body forward so she could see the woman's face. They stared at one another for a solid moment until the Archmeister recovered.

"Natsuki surprised me." Outstretching an index finger, she signalled the Headmistress to her side. "Would you like one or two spoonfuls of sugar in your tea?"

"I think this is the first time I've even _seen_ you jump." _Why _tea though? "I'd rather have c-"

"-no. _Tea. _Coffee has far too much caffeine. I believe it is escalating your stress." Flicking on the kettle, Shizuru eased her side into the counter as she regarded Natsuki quietly. The Aries noble only threw her a frown. Smiling, she tapped the woman's nose with the cool teaspoon. "No pouting. Now, one or two teaspoons?"

"...Two, I guess." Natsuki sighed, propping her waist into the counter-top much the same. "I know there's no winning against you." She breathed. Besides, maybe it _would _do her some good to have a change every so often? She wouldn't admit vocally that the coffee lately _had _been giving her headaches, but still. It was _coffee_; the stuff was her lifeblood at this point.

Musing amongst herself, Natsuki stared at the Archmeister. Maybe she could trick the woman into drinking coffee one of these days? Did Shizuru even _like_ coffee? Watching the elder insert the sugar into a glass mug before her, she felt a little unsure of herself. For whatever reason, she found the woman's hands attractive. Why? Weren't they like any other pair of hands? Slender, delicate digits invitingly pulled her gaze into an entrancing waltz, twirling in sync as they circled along the rim of the tea cup.

It wasn't until she felt the burn of eyes on her that Natsuki relented her stare. Blinking, her gaze fixated onto crimson. Her anxiety was driving her up the wall. Must every little thing be such a large obstacle for her fragile mind? Shizuru was merely looking at her! Founder forbid if the Archmeister wanted an answer from her. '_Why are you staring? Oh why Archmeister dearest, I adore your hands?' _Wincing at the thought, Natsuki mildly wondered if her burnout was making her weird.

"Tomorrow I would like for you to take a break from paperwork." Shizuru remarked, pouring boiling water from the kettle into the glass mug. "You are human, Natsuki; not a machine." Thinking about it, Shizuru found it bizarre that Natsuki adamantly refused to use one of the lab's holotops—even a _typewriter_. Just _something _to make the workload more bearable...?! But strangely enough, the Headmistress was determined to use only fountain pens and stampers. Who even uses those these days?

* * *

"I can't think of anything that would help them to improve—if there's even anything to improve in the first place." Natsuki remarked, sat beside the Archmeister in the sitting area. Adjusting herself, she crossed a leg atop the other. "I can't exactly tell Maria to stop terrifying the students. _Not when she scares me as it is." _Mumbling that last part, Natsuki traced an index along the paperwork atop her thigh. "What do you think?"

Humming, Shizuru leaned her head back against the settee. "Miss Steinberg likes grouping the Corals together in teams. On the contrary, Miss Maria prefers the Pearls working alone." Actually, had the two women shared their experiences yet? "Perhaps teaching methods would be shared in joint activities? Apart from room attendant duties and the Pearls being periodic mentors, they are often separated. Many freshly graduated Meister have complained in the past that life after Garderobe is a shock."

"_You're telling me." _Natsuki shook her head slightly, landing her gaze onto the Archmeister afterwards. "Anyway, the joint classes sound like a good idea, I'll see about including it into the report la-". Closing her mouth, Natsuki caught Shizuru's pointed look. "Wednesday. I'll include everything Wednesday." Even if it heightened her anxiety, she supposed she _did _require a break. Not realising she was staring through the Archmeister, Natsuki frowned. '_...I guess? Seriously though, I won't get anything fini-'_

"_Natsuki?"_

A tingling flashed across Natsuki's hand as Shizuru touched along her pale skin. Bolting her limb away suddenly, she finally registered she had been glaring through the elder woman. Glancing away from her, Natsuki flinched. '_Oh, come on! It's just __**Shizuru**__!' _It wasn't like a stranger was touching her—it was her _Archmeister_! Wetting her lips nervously, she stole a glance at the concerned Column. "Sorry, I…" Clearing her throat, she stiffly positioned her body to face her. "You surprised me."

"I certainly did." Shizuru eyed her curiously. '_Did I go too far?' _Surely not? It was a mere touch. But nevertheless, she had pushed Natsuki from her worried mind fog. Natsuki's overactive musings were obvious for all. Easing herself up, Shizuru stood. "Up, Natsuki."

"Up? Why?" Either way, the Headmistress obeyed the command, placing the paperwork down onto the settee. "Where are we going?" Following after the Archmeister curiously, the two women exited the office.

_For a break, of course. Or was Natsuki expecting something else?"_

"_Something __**else**__? Of course not!"_

"_I am only joking." _The Archmeister's gentle laugh faded.


End file.
